Embodiments are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for calibration during data processing.
Various data transfer systems have been developed including storage systems, cellular telephone systems, and radio transmission systems. In each of the systems data is transferred from a sender to a receiver via some medium. For example, in a storage system, data is sent from a sender (i.e., a write function) to a receiver (i.e., a read function) via a storage medium. In some cases, the data processing function receives data sets and applies a data detection algorithm and a data decode algorithm to the data sets to recover an originally written data set. In some cases, media or other defects are encountered that make recovering the originally written data difficult if not impossible.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.